


eres un girasol (creo que tu amor sería demasiado)

by Iuciernaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Made For Each Other, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuciernaga/pseuds/Iuciernaga
Summary: Ella hace eso, a veces. Cuando Peter está demasiado agotado por haber patrullado la noche entera, Michelle lo deja acostarse en su regazo y le hace mimos en el pelo con una mano, mientras sostiene un libro con la otra. Desinteresadamente. Como si no fuese la gran cosa. Como si no significase nada en absoluto. Hace que Peter sienta como un vacío en el pecho; unas ganas increíbles de atraerla a su cuerpo y nunca soltarla. Aunque no pueda hacerlo.





	eres un girasol (creo que tu amor sería demasiado)

El problema es que Peter Parker siente una atracción fatal hacia Michelle Jones. Lo cual es terrible, de verdad, porque aunque él está cada segundo más interesado en cada gesto que ella hace, en cada libro que ella lee, y en cada sonrisilla que se le escapa, MJ parece sólo estar interesada en fruncir el ceño en su dirección, psicoanalizarlo mientras está distraído, y lanzarle comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuándo.

Y no es que Peter no le agrade a Michelle. Él está seguro de que de una u otra forma ella se preocupa por él, y lo quiere. Como un amigo, evidentemente, pero lo quiere. Ella le da los pepinillos cuando compra una hamburguesa en Mc Donalds y le presta un auricular cuando van sentados juntos en el autobús. A veces le sonríe de lado cuando dice algo ingenioso y le da una patada en el tobillo por abajo de la mesa de la cafetería cuando dice una estupidez.

Pero ha sido difícil llegar a ese punto. Michelle Jones es una persona compleja, un poco inexpresiva, un poco cerrada sobre sí misma. Y llegar a formar parte de ese pequeño grupo privilegiado que la ha visto reír sin inhibirse, y hasta en una ocasión limpiarse furiosa una lagrima con el dorso de la mano, es todo un mérito. Peter no quiere arriesgarse y hechar todo eso por la borda sólo por unos sentimientos que lo más probable es que no sean recíprocos.

"Ugggggh." Peter se balancea hasta llegar a su edificio favorito, y se deja caer en el tejado. "Karen, ¿por qué los sentimientos tienen que ser tan complicados?"

Karen tarda unos segundos en contestar. "¿Es esta una pregunta auténtica que deseas que responda, o es lo que sueles llamar una pregunta retórica?"

Peter suspira dramáticamente y se deja caer de espaldas. El cielo de Nueva York está inusualmente despejado y hermoso. Una parte de Peter quisiera que MJ estuviera allí con él, boceteando los pájaros que vuelan sobre sus cabezas, enredandole los dedos en el pelo.

Ella hace eso, a veces. Cuando Peter está demasiado agotado por haber patrullado la noche entera, Michelle lo deja acostarse en su regazo y le hace mimos en el pelo con una mano, mientras sostiene un libro con la otra. Desinteresadamente. Como si no fuese la gran cosa. Como si no significase nada en absoluto. Hace que Peter sienta como un vacío en el pecho; unas ganas increíbles de atraerla a su cuerpo y nunca soltarla. Aunque no pueda hacerlo.

"Pregunta retórica." Contesta Peter al fin. "Es sólo que quisiera poder tratar todo esto como un experimento, ¿sabes? Hipótesis: También le gusto a MJ. ¿Cómo comprobarlo? Mediante pruebas. ¡Sería genial!"

"Las pruebas que mencionas pueden ser realizadas fácilmente, mediante la observación de tus interacciones diarias con Michelle."

"Sí," Acepta Peter, tamborileando los dedos sobre el tejado. El viento frío le sopla en la cara. "Pero es muy arriesgado. Quisiera poder observar los hechos objetivamente, o en distintos escenarios. ¡Como cuando fuimos a esa batalla galáctica contra Thanos y el Señor Doctor Strange pudo observar catorce millones de futuros probables! ¡Eso fue como, lo más cool del mundo!"

"Doctor Strange es capaz de observar eventos de futuros y universos alternos debido a que es experto en ocultismo y el Hechicero Supremo de esta dimensión."

Peter ríe un poco. "Sí, es alucinante. Quisiera sólo poder mandarle un mensaje y decir 'Hey, Señor Doctor Strange, ¿le molestaría hacer un poco de su magia mística para permitirme ver un par de futuros probables para mí y MJ?'"

La idea le parece tan entretenida y graciosa, hasta que escucha a Karen contestar: "Enviando mensaje."

*

Peter ya está entrando en pánico cuando un portal lleno de chispas y símbolos inentendibles se abre en medio del espacio frente a él.

"Oh por dios." Su voz aumenta al menos dos octavas. "¡Karen! ¡Karen! ¡Te dije que cancelaras el mensaje! ¡Sólo estaba jugando!"

"Para tu mala suerte, el WiFi en la dimensión espejo es el doble de rápido." Comenta Doctor Strange, quien acaba de materializarse al frente suyo y parece un personaje salido de Mortal Kombat. Peter está boquiabierto.

"Um, ¿hola?" Peter sonríe tímidamente, llevándose la mano a la nuca. Realmente no sabe qué hacer.

"Tengo entendido que me acabas de contactar con el propósito de que resuelva uno de tus problemas amorosos adolescentes."

"No era mi intención llamarlo realmente," Se apresura a decir Peter, alzando las manos. Este sujeto y su capa roja realmente lo intimidan. "Esto es un gran malentendido-"

Strange lo detiene con un gesto de la mano. "Por un lado, invocar al Hechizero Supremo para algo tan infantil es un acto sumamente irresponsable y poco profesional." Peter se encoge en su sitio al escuchar aquello. "Pero por el otro, tengo que admitir que estoy ligeramente aburrido. Un poco de drama juvenil en una tarde de Viernes no me haría mal."

Peter abre los ojos como platos. "¿Me va a ayudar?"

Strange sonríe un poco, con la más leve pizca de diversión en los ojos. Es la misma expresión que le dedica MJ cuando cita correctamente a bell hooks. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?"

"Okey, okey." Peter respira profundamente, organizando sus ideas. "¿Es esta situación como la de la lámpara de Aladdín o algo así? En plan, ¿tengo tres deseos?"

Strange parece a punto de rodar los ojos. O chasquear los dedos y convertirlo en un puerco araña. "¿Qué _es exactamente lo que quieres?_ " Repite.

"Um, okey." Peter lo considera por un momento antes de decidirse. "Quisiera poder saber lo que Michelle piensa de mí."

Strange asiente seriamente. Un segundo después, un torbellino blanco lo envuelve.

*

Peter abre los ojos repentinamente como quien despierta de una pesadilla. Las paredes blancas. El aire acondicionado. El olor a desinfectante. Está en el laboratorio de química de la preparatoria de Midtown.

"Hey, perdedor. ¿Todo bien en casa?"

Peter salta en su sitio. A su lado, MJ lo analiza con una ceja alzada por abajo de sus lentes de seguridad.

"Um, sí. Sólo estaba... distraído." Peter trata de sonreír, pero lo más probable es que se haya visto como una mueca. Toda la situación es muy surrealista.

Michelle asiente, volviendo a concentrarse en la pipeta frente a ella. Peter recuerda este experimento, esta clase. Esto es un día que él ya ha vivido anteriormente.

_Tonto. Probablemente no durmió nada anoche._

Peter casi se atraganta con su saliva. Acaba de escuchar la voz de MJ en su cabeza, pero ella no ha abierto la boca.

_¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Parece constipado._

"¡Hey!" Interviene Peter. Lo cual es una pésima idea.

"¿Qué?" Inquiere Michelle, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos recorren su rostro buscando una explicación. El corazón de Peter se acelera considerablemente.

"Nada, no es nada." Se apresura a decir Peter. "Quiero decir, ¿necesitas ayuda con el reporte escrito?"

Michelle entrecierra los ojos, pero desliza la libreta de laboratorio en su dirección. "Como sea."

Peter exhala aliviado y abre la libreta. MJ comienza a dictarle datos sobre el trabajo que parecen estar realizando y ningún otro pensamiento ajeno pasa por la cabeza de Peter por un buen rato.

"Es tu turno," Dice ella finalmente, pasándole el microscopio.

"A sus órdenes," bromea Peter, y se concentra en el trabajo. Con el rabillo del ojo puede ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de Michelle, por lo que él también sonríe como reflejo. MJ es la mejor compañera de laboratorio que pueda existir. Es eficaz, inteligente, y cuando trabajan en equipo se crea un ambiente relajado y cómplice.

_Adorable._

Peter vuelve a sobresaltarse ante la voz en su cabeza. Voltea un poco y se da cuenta que MJ lo está mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados y el mentón recostado en el puño. Se ve preciosa, como una científica malvada, o una genio angelical. Cualquiera de las dos.

Entonces Peter se da cuenta de que MJ acaba de pensar Adorable, mientras lo mira a él, y siente como su cara se tiñe levemente de rojo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Inquiere Peter disimuladamente. Sólo para estar seguro. No quiere hacerse ilusiones en vano.

Ella frunce el ceño, repentinamente desconfiada. "En cabras bebés."

Peter deja escapar una carcajada y le da un codazo juguetón que ella devuelve con el doble de fuerza, el amago de una risa en sus labios.

"Estás actuando aún más raro que de costumbre."

Peter se encoge de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido. "Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Ya sabes."

Michelle lo analiza en silencio.

 _Wow, Peter. Eres tan inteligente y apuesto_.

Peter se atraganta con su propia saliva. Michelle lo mira con la boca abierta.

_Lo sabía. Estás leyendo mi mente. ¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer eso, perdedor? ¿Acaso te mordió un Edward Cullen radioactivo?_

Peter entra en pánico, por segunda vez en el día. ¿Es esto un futuro probable, un pasado probable, o un universo alterno?  ¡Strange lo mandó aquí sin explicarle nada! ¡Deberia haber definido una palabra de seguridad para sacarlo de aquí!

"¡Te lo explicaría si yo entendiera!" Balbucea Peter. MJ sigue observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus compañeros de clase los miran con curiosidad, aunque al Profesor Connors parece no interesarle en lo absoluto lo que están haciendo sus alumnos.

Ned se voltea de la silla de en frente con cara de preocupación. "¿De que me estoy perdiendo?"

Peter se lleva las manos a la cabeza. "Amigo, me está pasando la cosa más _loca_ del mundo-" Pero antes de que pueda explicarles nada a sus mejores amigos, un torbellino blanco lo envuelve.

*

Cuando Peter vuelve a recuperar la consciencia, está en medio de una playa paradisíaca. Doctor Strange está recostado en una silla de plástico, con un coco en la mano y unos lentes oscuros.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Chilla Peter. Strange le da un sorbo al coco y alza una ceja.

"¿No salió bien? Para ser honesto, tengo un doctorado en medicina, no en ser el hada madrina de adolescentes araña."

Peter sacude la cabeza. "No salió bien, es decir, tal vez hubiera funcionado pero yo lo arruiné. Fui demasiado evidente."

Strange lo observa en silencio por un par de segundos. "Quizás esa chica con la que estás lidiando es en extremo observadora."

"Lo es." Peter sonríe con cariño. "Me conoce mejor que nadie. Es decir, Ned es mi mejor amigo pero aún así es capaz de pasar por alto ciertas cosas. En cambio MJ, es como si hubiese llegado a ser parte de mí." Peter suspira. "A veces pienso que sería mucho más fácil para mí si ella fuera mi amiga de la misma manera en que lo es Ned."

Strange sonríe inesperadamente, y esa expresión en su rostro le da a Peter un muy mal presentimiento. Las cosas a su alrededor comienzan a nublarse.

"¡Hey, no! ¡¿Qué va a pasar esta vez?! ¡¿Qué dije?!"

Peter podría jurar que escucha la risa grave de Strange antes de ser envuelto por el ahora familiar torbellino blanco.

*

"Únete a mi, y juntos... construiremos mi Estrella de la Muerte de Lego." Dice la voz de Ned a sus espaldas. Peter recuerda este día como si fuera ayer. ¿Por qué Strange lo ha enviado a Septiembre del año pasado?

Tratando de seguir el curso del día exactamente como fue cuando lo vivió, Peter dice: "¿Qué?"

Pero esta vez no es la voz de una porrista la que se burla de sus juguetes de lego. "Qué ridículo," Dice alguien a sus espaldas, pero es una voz grave. Masculina.

Peter voltea y se queda prácticamente sin aire al ver lo que está viendo. Detrás suyo y de Ned, recostado al casillero en una pose despreocupada, está un sujeto alto, delgado, moreno y vestido todo de negro.

"Sólo lo dices porque no estás invitado, Michael," Contraataca Ned. Peter siente que tiene que recojer su mandíbula del suelo.

"Yo siempre estoy invitado." Contesta el chico. Tiene los ojos negros profundos de Michelle, la misma mandíbula marcada, el mismo aire de superioridad. Es imposible. "¿No es cierto, Parker?"

" _Michael_ ," Repite Peter, su cerebro haciendo corto circuito. Él sonríe de lado y se acerca, sus movimientos silenciosos y ágiles similares a los de un gato.

"¿Por qué tan formales, perdedores? Ustedes pueden llamarme MJ."

Ned sacude la cabeza pero se ve en sus ojos que la situación le entretiene. Acto seguido, hace un saludo con Michael. Un saludo. Mientras Ned y MJ chocan las palmas y los puños, Peter sigue sin poder formar oraciones coherentes.

"Los veo en el almuerzo, nerds." Anuncia MJ mientras se pone la chaqueta negra y cierra el casillero. Segundos después, se pierde en el mar de estudiantes.

"¿Estás bien, Pete?" Inquiere Ned, extrañado.

Peter se masajea las sienes. Claro, como la suerte está siempre de su lado, Michelle es increíblemente atractiva hasta en un universo alterno donde es del sexo opuesto. Para Peter no hay escapatoria.

*

De alguna manera, Peter es capaz de funcionar correctamente durante todo la mañana en piloto automático. Eso, hasta que llega la hora de almuerzo.

Liz está colgando la decoración de el baile de Homecoming, justo como él lo recuerda. Pero Peter es incapaz de concentrarse en la belleza de su antigua crush porque a una mesa de distancia está Michael Jones, leyendo un libro con ese aire de indiferencia que tanto le caracteriza.

"Amigo, ver a Liz es como ver el sol salir por las mañanas." Suspira Ned. Peter, no sin esfuerzo, despega sus ojos de MJ.

"Oh, claro. Supongo. Es decir, obviamente."

Ned y Michael intercambian una mirada de confusión. Así que en este universo los tres son mejores amigos, también. Es extraño para Peter, porque en su universo, ellos no eran amigos de MJ en aquel entonces.

Peter se da cuenta que aquello no es lo único diferente en esta línea del tiempo cuando Liz Allen junto a su grupo de amigas se acerca directamente a su mesa, una sonrisa encantadora iluminando su rostro.

"Buenos días, chicos," Su sonrisa se agranda aún más al de ver a MJ. "Michael."

Michael asiente a manera de saludo, y vuelve a enfocarse en su libro.

"Así que, ¿preparados para el baile?" Inquiere Liz, enredandose un mechón de cabello brillante en el dedo.

Ned le sonríe encandilado. "Por supuesto que sí. Los tres iremos."

MJ apenas les dirige una mirada de desaprobación. "Los bailes colegiales no son más que rituales de apareamiento anticuados."

La negativa de MJ parece desanimar a las chicas, y Liz deja salir un suspiro casi imperceptible. La situación es, otra vez, surrealista, pero entretenida para Peter; Michael Jones resultó todo un rompecorazones.

"Podrías pasarte por un rato a acompañar a Parker y Leeds" Anima Betty, con tono esperanzado. "Apuesto a que luces bien un traje entero."

MJ alza la mirada de su libro por un segundo y le guiña el ojo. Esto parece crear conmoción en las chicas, algunas ríen y se sonrojan levemente.

Después de que las chicas se despiden y alejan de la mesa, Ned resopla. "Amigo, tienes que enseñarnos a tener esa vibra misteriosa que vuelve locas a las chicas."

Peter ríe, aún divertido por toda la situación, y Michael le enseña el dedo medio antes de pasar la página. El gesto en sí es _tan MJ_ que su corazón da un vuelco feliz.

"Puedes ir al baile conmigo si ya estás muy cansado de la atención femenina," Sugiere Peter, y no se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho hasta que nota la boca abierta de Ned. A su lado, Michael tiene los ojos abiertos comicamente, y su manzana de adán se mueve cuando traga saliva pesadamente.

"Oh Dios. ¡No otra vez!" Peter se lleva las manos a la cara, desesperado. "Siempre encuentro la manera de arruinarlo."

"¿Parker?" Murmura MJ, la voz grave, seria, teñida de preocupación. Tan MJ. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, todo comienza a ponerse borroso a su alrededor.

*

"Tu problema es que te desesperas muy rápido," Concluye Doctor Strange. Esta vez Peter se ha materializado en lo que parece ser la oficina del hechicero. Un escritorio antiguo de madera los separa. Se siente como una entrevista de trabajo.

Peter suspira exhausto, y una jarra de cerveza se llena frente a sus ojos. Peter sacude la cabeza rápidamente. "Soy menor de edad, señor."

Strange parece estar resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos, gesto que le hace recordar al Señor Stark.

"Así que, ¿descubriste algo de utilidad para tu compleja vida amorosa?" Inquiere el Hechicero Supremo. Peter detecta el sarcasmo, pero aún así decide contestar sinceramente.

"Es complicado. Creo que jamás voy a lograr obtener nada de utilidad de esta manera, porque mi punto de vista siempre va a ser subjetivo."

La mirada de Strange se suaviza un poco, como si acabase de decidir que Peter le simpatiza un poco. "Eres un hombre de ciencia."

Peter asiente solemnemente. "Sí, señor."

"Bueno, un niño de ciencia, recordando que eres menor de edad." Enfatiza Strange, con una sonrisilla burlona. "En fin. Si lo que buscas es un punto de vista objetivo, aquí vamos."

*

Lo primero que Peter nota es que está en la biblioteca. Lo segundo es que las personas pueden caminar _a través de su cuerpo_.

"¿Soy un fantasma?" Murmura Peter, y observa fascinado cómo las personas siguen movilizándose a su alrededor como si él no estuviese allí. Trata de agarrar un libro, pero su mano traspasa el material. Realmente es invisible.

Y es allí cuando se ve _a él mismo_. Está caminando al lado de MJ, cargando una gran pila de libros que ella se encarga de hacer cada vez más grande. Peter recuerda ese día. Fue hace un par de meses. ¿Así que Strange lo mandó al pasado como espectador? Un poco confundido, Peter se dedica a observar la interacción entre MJ y su yo del pasado.

"¿Piensas leer todo esto en dos semanas?" Inquiere El Otro Peter™ con diversión en los ojos.

MJ le saca la lengua y agrega un libro más. "Por favor, Parker, me ofendes. En una semana ya los leí dos veces."

Peter niega divertido y está a punto de contestar cuando su mirada se agudiza, una expresión calculadora en sus ojos. Se ha activado su sentido arácnido. MJ lo comprende al instante, tomando la pila de libros en sus propios brazos y apuntando a la puerta con el mentón.

"Te veo en un rato," Ordena ella. "Sin un rasguño."

El otro Peter asiente seriamente y se retira a toda velocidad.

Todo esto Peter lo ha vivido en persona. Recuerda haber salido de la biblioteca, ponerse su traje y encontrarse con un ladrón de acento francés que fue moderadamente difícil de atrapar. No obstante, los eventos que se desarrollan dentro de la biblioteca, en su ausencia, son completamente desconocidos para él.

Por lo tanto, Peter se posiciona en un lugar cómodo donde pueda observar bien a MJ, y espera a que la mesa se llene con los integrantes del equipo de decatlón.

En cuestión de 10 minutos el equipo está completo. Michelle esta sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, con sus fichas de colores en las manos y expresión de capitana en el rostro.

Es una práctica como cualquier otra. ¿Por qué Strange lo ha enviado aquí? Peter continúa preguntándose eso, hasta que decide enfocarse bien en el comportamiento de MJ.

Michelle se ve distraída, deslizando la vista cada cuantos minutos a la puerta por la que ha salido Peter hace un rato. Es evidente que no logra concentrarse por completo en la práctica. Tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y aunque pasan los minutos no para de mordisquear el lapicero nerviosamente. Peter nunca había deseado tan fervientemente poder acercarle las manos al rostro y sacudirle suavemente cualquier rastro de preocupación.

"¿MJ?" Inquiere Cindy en cierto momento, tocándole el brazo para llamar su atención. Michelle prácticamente salta en su sitio, y Cindy le sonríe como pidiendo disculpas.

"Cierto, no eres muy fan del contacto físico. Perdón."

Michelle sacude la cabeza. "Está bien, Cindy." Sus ojos se deslizan a la puerta una vez más, y al notar que nadie entra, suspira de manera casi imperceptible. "Flash, siguiente pregunta."

Peter frunce el ceño. ¿Realmente a MJ no le gusta el contacto físico? Ella siempre está dandole golpecitos, chasqueandole los dedos en la frente, reposando los tobillos en su regazo. Para Peter, MJ es una persona táctil. A él nunca le ha dado la sensación de que a ella le incomode cuando se sientan muy juntos, o cuando él le habla cerca del oído para que nadie más escuche sus bromas internas o información confidencial.

Es en ese momento que algo hace click en la mente de Peter. Sí, es verdad, MJ rehúye al contacto físico con todo el mundo, pero él es la excepción.

Peter está teniendo esa revelación, cuando se ve a él mismo entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca. Se nota agitado y trae el cabello apuntando en todas las direcciones; parece que acaba de correr un triatlón. Sin embargo, los ojos de MJ, que estaban llenos de ansiedad, se suavizan al verlo, y la tensión parece disiparse de sus hombros.

"Llegas tarde." Comenta ella, sin un ápice de emoción en la voz.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Peter se apresura a sentarse al frente de MJ. El resto del equipo lo mira, algunos con desaprobación, otros con desinterés.

Ned lo recibe con una sonrisa. "La próxima vez que llegues tarde, MJ va a arrancarte la cabeza."

MJ asiente seriamente. Es la imagen de la capitana perfecta; centrada y comprometida con el equipo. Pero por debajo de la mesa, Michelle le da una patada suave a Peter. Él alza la mirada, y le sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. La mirada que le dedica quiere decir: _Lo siento. Ya está todo solucionado_.

La sonrisa de Michelle es apenas perceptible por debajo de sus mechones de cabello desordenado, pero claramente dice: _Me alegra que estés bien._

"Continuemos," Ordena MJ, revolviendo sus tarjetas de preguntas. El torbellino comienza a formarse a su alrededor, pero esta vez, Peter no siente que está insatisfecho con el resultado.

*

Cuando todo se aclara a su alrededor, Peter está sonriendo. Ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de descifrar dónde se materializó esta vez.

"Ella me quiere."

Strange está leyendo un libro de alguna manera extraña. Las páginas simplemente se mueven a toda velocidad mientras él parece absorber el conocimiento sin siquiera pestañear.

"¡MJ me quiere de vuelta!" Peter tiene el impulso de saltar y chocar los tobillos como los personajes felices en la televisión.

Strange deja de leer de su manera extraña sólo para mirarlo de manera escéptica. "¿Eso significa que me liberas de esta condena?"

"¿Liberarte? Realmente eres como el mago de la película de Aladdín."

"Aladdin Abdullah Achmed Anthony Pallante fue un actor y músico mejor conocido por los fans como Aladdin que apareció en The Lawrence Welk Show desde 1955 hasta 1967."

Peter lo mira sin saber qué decir. "Wow, ¿a qué viene eso?"

Strange se encoge de hombros elegantemente. "Es una vieja costumbre. En fin, ¿listo para confesarle tu amor eterno a esta chica intimidante y terminar con todo este drama novelesco?"

Peter siente un escalofrío. "Um, ¿más o menos? No estoy seguro de si soy capaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar mis sentimientos correctamente."

"Oh," Doctor Strange sonríe como quien acaba de tener una grandiosa idea. "Creo que tengo la solución perfecta para eso."

*

Peter está amarrado a una silla. De todas las maneras en que un villano lo puede secuestrar, esta es la más cliché.

"Spider-man, Spider-man. Siempre causándome problemas." Peter deja salir un quejido exasperado al darse cuenta dónde está: La guarida de Fisk.

Peter recuerda claramente el incidente de un par de meses atrás. El grandulón ha sido bastante ingenioso para lograr atraparlo aquí, en este escondite donde es incapaz de comunicarse y está obligado a escuchar sus monólogos de origen de villano.

"Cuando yo era un chico-" Comienza a relatar Fisk, a punto de contar su historia de vida.

"Mire, Señor Kingpin. Realmente quisiera quedarme a escuchar todas sus anécdotas pero de verdad tengo algo importante que hacer." Explica Peter. Por alguna razón, no puede parar de hablar. Es como si su lengua tuviese vida propia. "Verá, yo conozco los códigos de seguridad y todas y cada una de las debilidades de esta guarida porque ya estuve aquí hace un par de meses. Es decir, ¡vengo del futuro! ¡Es como si fuese Marty McFly! Wow, esto es tan cool."

"En fin," Peter logra soltarse de las cuerdas que lo atan y liberarse de las esposas sin esfuerzo alguno; con ayuda de sus habilidades y de sus recuerdos anteriores. "No sé por qué estoy aquí de nuevo precisamente, pero sé que mi misión es ir a expresar todos mis sentimientos sin ningún tapujo. _Tapujo_ , ¿no cree que es una palabra elegante?"

Fisk lo mira horrorizado, su cuerpo enorme corriendo a toda velocidad con la intención de darle una aplastada mortal. Peter se pega al techo, tratando de huir lo más rápido posible. No tiene ganas de pelear contra Kingpin, sólo quiere salir de ahí y buscar a MJ.

"¡Pequeño insecto! ¡No te escaparás tan fácil!"

Peter esquiva la emboscada de Fisk, haciéndolo perder el balance y caer al suelo. "En realidad las arañas no son insectos, son arácnidos. Los arácnidos son criaturas con dos segmentos corporales, ocho patas, sin alas ni antenas y no pueden masticar." Recita Peter, mientras envuelve al criminal en todas las telarañas que le es posible. "Muchas personas piensan que las arañas son insectos, pero están equivocadas porque los insectos tienen seis patas y tres partes principales del cuerpo."

"¿De verdad crees que me vas a distraer con tu charlatanería? ¿Que no tengo refuerzos esperando la más mínima señal?" Fisk deja salir una risa típica de villano y Peter tiene tantas ganas de simplemente rodar los ojos como haría MJ si estuviera en esa situación.

"Realmente tenía ganas de salir de aquí rápidamente. ¿Sabe usted cuantos días distintos he vivido en el día de hoy? Más de tres-"

"¡Cállenlo!" Ordena Fisk, desde su lugar en medio de un montón de telarañas, al montón de hombres armados que entran armados a la habitación.

Peter se balancea rápidamente, preparado para derribar a aproximadamente 100 refuerzos.

"Bueno, veo que vamos a estar aquí por un rato, así que, ¿quién quiere escuchar mi análisis sobre cuál es el mejor capitán en Star Trek? Voy a empezar por Kirk, pero no porque sea mi favorito, sino por el orden cronológico-"

*

La última vez que Peter se enfrentó a Fisk, el resultado había sido desastroso. Peter no estaba preparado para las explosiones, la gran cantidad de armas, lo abrumador del evento en sí.

Esta vez está más preparado, conoce el terreno, las tácticas, los resultados. Y sin embargo, termina extremadamente agotado, medianamente herido. Cuando llega a la salida de emergencias del edificio donde vive MJ, sus piernas apenas lo pueden sostener.

"Michelle," Respira Peter, dejándose caer a su lado. Ella está sentada en el lugar de siempre, dónde él la ha venido a visitar tantas veces al terminar sus horas de patrulla. "No vas a creer todas las cosas que tengo para contarte. Es decir, es demasiado increíble, hasta podrías escribir un libro sobre eso. Y eso que yo he pasado por, como, todas las cosas locas del mundo, como cuando estuve en la gema del alma-"

"Parker." Michelle tiene el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños, como tratando de evitar extender las manos para tocar sus heridas. "¿Quién te hizo todo esto?"

"Oh," Peter exhala y se restriega los ojos, tratando de decir algo coherente. Desde que ha llegado a este universo alterno extraño no ha sido capaz de parar de hablar. "Fue Kingpin. Ya sabes lo desagradable que es ese sujeto. El típico villano capitalista, como dirías tú. Aunque claro, no fue sólo él, porque tiene un montón de secuaces, es como si él fuera Gru y tuviese un montón de minions-"

La mano de MJ le tapa la boca, y Peter deja de hablar tan sólo por unos segundos. "¡Lo siento! No puedo dejar de hablar, estoy haciendo todo lo posible, pero es como si hubiera tomado, no sé, un suero de la verdad-"

"Síntomas de conmoción cerebral," Interrumpe Michelle seriamente.

Peter exhala rápidamente. "¡No, no! No es eso. Fue Doctor Strange."

Michelle lo mira con la ceja alzada, y Peter se apresura a aclarar.

"Es un hechicero supremo que me ha estado enviando a través del tiempo para que yo logre comprobar mi hipótesis de que tu me quieres de la misma manera que yo te quiero,  pero ha sido como, super difícil, porque yo entiendo que tú me quieres porque, osea, somos amigos, pero tú a mi me gustas como _demasiado_ para ser normal, ¿sabes? Tipo, a veces te veo y es como _guau_ ; eres como la princesa Leia pero aún mejor, porque eres fuerte, inteligente, te preocupas por mí, a veces te ríes de mis chistes, y cuando logro hacerte sonreír aunque sea un poco es literalmente lo _mejor_ que me puede pasar en la vida -"

La mano de MJ vuelve a tapar su boca y Peter comienza a balbucear desesperado.

"¡Ew! ¡Me llenaste la mano de babas, perdedor!"

"¡No me estabas dejando hablar! Estaba tratando de explicarte que estoy hablando tanto porque le dije a Doctor Strange que quisiera ser capaz de expresar bien mis sentimientos pero supongo que él lo llevó al extremo porque parece ser que pedirle algo a él es como venderle tu alma a un hada malvada o algo así-"

"Parker. Normalmente actúas raro pero esta vez me estoy preocupando."

"¡Pero MJ! Sé que hablar de sentimientos no es para nada lo tuyo, porque la verdad es que no eres como la princesa Leia, eres más como Han Solo. Lo que me convertiría a mí en la princesa Leia. Y a Ned en Luke? Wow. No. Definitivamente no. Aunque Ned podría ser Obi-Wan, ¿sabes? En todo caso- ¡MJ! ¿En qué momento me robaste mi celular?"

"Cállate por dos segundos, Parker. Estoy llamando a Stark."

"¿Al Señor Stark? ¡¿Por qué?!" Peter trata de arrebatarle el celular pero está demasiado adolorido por todo el cuerpo como para ponerse a forcejear con ella.

"Necesitas atención médica." Sentencia ella seriamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se suavizan una fracción al ver su rostro. "Después podremos discutir de todas las cursilerías que quieras. Inclusive, si no tienes ningún tipo de contusión grave, prometo que haremos un test de Buzzfeed para descubrir qué personaje de Star Wars somos."

Peter sonríe como un idiota, y deja caer la cabeza en su hombro. La quiere tanto. Ella es su ancla a la tierra, su salvavidas. Michelle no tarda en enredar una mano en su cabello, y la voz de MJ dándole un sermón a Tony Stark es lo último que oye antes de quedarse dormido.

*

Peter abre los ojos y su póster de Lego Batman le da la bienvenida. Está en su habitación.

"Vaya, eso salió peor de lo que esperaba." Comenta Strange, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su silla de estudio. "¿Alguna vez te ha salido algo bien en tu vida, niño?"

Él se encoge de hombros, dejándose caer en el colchón de su cama. Es cómodo. Quisiera quedarse allí por un buen rato. "En todo el día de hoy, no."

Peter lo piensa por un segundo, tratando de entender qué hizo mal esta vez.

"Es sólo que... MJ se preocupa demasiado. Ella no entiende que yo tengo un factor curativo, o que he pasado por cosas peores. A veces no me entiende."

Strange entrecierra los ojos. "Tengo la impresión de que quien carece de empatía es otro."

Peter quiere reflexionar esto por un momento, pero antes de que pueda analizarlo con más profundidad, el escenario a su alrededor comienza a nublarse.

*

Peter está, otra vez, amarrado a una silla. ¿Qué rayos?

"Spider-man, Spider-man." La voz de Fisk inunda la habitación y Peter se daría el face palm más grande del mundo si sus manos no estuvieran atadas. No otra vez. "Siempre causandome-"

Fisk deja de hablar repentinamente, y Peter alza la cabeza impactado para encontrarselo tendido en el piso, inconsciente. ¿Cómo es posible?

Una figura larga y estilizada aparece detrás, revelando ser la causante de la caída súbita del magnate. Peter observa fascinado cómo una delgada mano enguantada revisa el pulso de Fisk. Al comprobar que está respirando, se endereza elegantemente.

"Vaya, gracias." Expresa Peter. La figura voltea en su dirección, y es allí cuando Peter la reconoce.

"A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no se trata de ti, Spider-cosa."

Peter siente su corazón acelerarse al escuchar esa voz. Ella sale de las sombras, y Peter observa boquiabierto a MJ cubierta con un ceñido traje de látex negro, orejas y cola de gato incluídas.

"Yo recomiendo que te pongas cómodo en esa silla, porque no es a ti a quien vine a sacar de aquí, perdedor."

Ella desaparece entre las sombras, sus movimientos ágiles e hipnotizantes. Peter comienza a forcejear desesperadamente con las cuerdas y las esposas que lo mantienen inmóvil. Tiene que ir tras ella, entender qué rayos pasa en este universo paralelo.

*

Cuando Peter finalmente logra zafarse, cubrir a Fisk con telarañas - sólo por si acaso -, y salir de la habitación en la que le tenían confinado, se encuentra con una escena que parece salida de Kill Bill.

MJ está enfrentándose a los hombres de Fisk, con a una agilidad sorprente y una expresión determinada en su rostro que apenas se puede ver tras la máscara. Sus habilidades no parecen sobrehumanas; da la impresión de que son el resultado de entrenamiento arduo y continuo. Además, tiene ciertos artefactos tecnológicos que lanza en el momento indicado para inmovilizar a los enemigos.

"¿Qué hiciste con el jefe, Black Cat?" Demanda un hombre de Fisk, apuntándole con un arma dos veces del tamaño de su cuerpo.

Ella lo mira como con aburrimiento. "Está tomando una siesta. ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de las Power Naps?"

El criminal frunce el ceño, y está a punto de disparar cuando ella es más rápida y sacando un arma pequeña apunta a una estructura de madera sobre su cabeza, haciendo que una parte del tejado se derrumbre sobre él.

"Ups. Mala suerte." Comenta ella, sonriendo complacida.

Peter se queda congelado en su sitio por unos segundos, absorbiendo la imagen tan irreal, hasta que se sacude a sí mismo fuera del trance y corre en dirección a ella.

"¿Spider-man?" Exhala ella al verlo acomodarse a sus espaldas para luchar con la otra mitad de los hombres armados. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Peter siente su sentido arácnido alertarle, y empuja a MJ para que ambos caigan al suelo antes de que los impacte una bomba. "No tengo idea," Susurra apresuradamente, rodando sobre sí mismo para evitar una patada de parte de uno de los minions.

"No necesito que un sujeto con traje de spandex venga a rescatarme," Gruñe Black Cat.

Peter no puede evitar sonreír incrédulo, recorriendo su mirada por el material elástico que cubre el cuerpo de MJ. "Bastante irónico viniendo de ti, ¿no?"

Ella rueda los ojos y antes de que Peter pueda decir nada, sale corriendo en dirección a una puerta entreabierta al otro extremo de la habitación. Peter está lo suficientemenye familiarizado con la guarida como para saber que esa no es la salida.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" Grita, pero ella lo ignora, corriendo a toda velocidad y derribando todos los hombres a su paso.

Peter deja salir un gruñido frustrado, y se concentra en derribar a todos los sujetos que le sea posible. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en este universo? ¿MJ es algún tipo de superheroína? ¿Ella sabe que Spider-man es Peter Parker? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Después de unos minutos, la mayoria de los secuaces de Fisk están inconscientes o adheridos a una pared. Finalmente, Peter corre en dirección a la puerta por la que vio desaparecer a Black Cat.

Cuando Peter entra, ella está cerrando silenciosamente una monstruosa bóveda. La pequeña pantalla que permite abrirla y cerrarla mediante algún codigo de seguridad ha sido evidentemente manipulada. MJ lleva colgada del hombro una bolsa enorme, probablemente cargada con... ¿Dinero, armas, diamantes, gatitos? ¿Qué podría esconder Kingpin allí que Black Cat tuviera interés en quitarle?

"Viniste aquí a robarle a Fisk," Suelta Peter, visiblemente confundido. MJ ladea la cabeza en un gesto que recuerda a un felino.

"Suenas sorprendido, Spidey. ¿Qué más vendría yo a hacer? ¿Jugar muñecas?" Ella ríe cínicamente y pasa al lado suyo. Peter la sigue a paso apresurado.

"¡No puedes llevarte eso! Es decir, probablemente eso es dinero sucio. Pero, tampoco está bien robar algo aunque ya haya sido robado-"

Ella apenas le dedica una mirada escéptica. "Dejemos algo claro, chico arácnido. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. No vengas a darme clases de ética porque esto no es un capítulo de The Good Place."

"¿Eso es un spoiler?" Se queja Peter. "No he visto esa serie aún."

MJ lo ignora, localizando una ventana a lo alto de la guarida y lanzando un aparato de ascenso. Ella comienza a eacalar ágilmente, aún cargando la bolsa gigante, y Peter la sigue pegado a la pared.

"A ti nunca te ha importado el dinero. Entonces, ¿por qué estás robando?"

Ella aprieta los labios. Se ve repentinamente molesta. "No creas que me conoces."

"¿No te conozco?" Inquiere Peter. Han llegado a la ventana. MJ salta ágilmente al tejado más cercano.

"No."

"¿ _Puedo_ conocerte?" Pregunta tentativamente. Peter no logra comprender cómo es la dinámica de su relación con MJ en este universo.

Ella está visiblemente incómoda. Finalmente, se acomoda mejor la bolsa al hombro, y decide hablar. "Mira, Spidey. Hay personas que _necesitan_ esto. Personas que no tienen ropa, no tienen comida, no tienen una cama donde dormir. Si yo soy capaz de mejorar la vida de seres humanos que no merecen estar sufriendo, y para hacerlo simplemente tengo que patear un par de traseros misóginos y noquear capitalistas, entonces voy a hacerlo con mucho gusto. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Peter sonríe como idiota. Adora su manera de expresarse. Aunque por supuesto, ella no puede verlo a través de la máscara. "Eso suena como, super cool. Es decir, no estoy diciendo que el fin justifique los medios, pero-"

MJ suspira. "Spider-boy. Lamento tener que detener tu diarrea verbal de fanboy, pero en este momento tengo abierta una herida moderada en el abdomen."

Peter se detiene en seco. Están en el tejado de algún edificio en medio de Nueva York, la luna brilla sobre sus cabezas, y _MJ está herida._

"Déjame ver." Ordena sin pensarlo. "No, no olvídalo. Hay que llevarte a un hospital. No, ¡eres una criminal, no podemos dejar que te vean! Dios, ¿qué debería hacer?" Peter tiene tantas ganas de quitarse la máscara, simplemente para poder tomar un par de bocanas de aire, y quizás también para jalarse el cabello desesperadamente.

"Spidey-"

"No, no. Déjame pensar. Um, ¿qué haría MJ en esta situación, si no fuera una ladrona vestida de gato?" Peter murmura inaudiblemente, pensando. "Llamar al Señor Stark. ¡Eso es! Él tiene asistencia médica profesional y discreta en la instalacion de los Vengadores. Si le explico la situación -"

"No." El rostro de Black Cat es una mezcla entre preocupación y entretenimiento. "No vas a llamar a nadie. Estoy bien."

Peter deja salir una risa incrédula. "Yo he dicho lo mismo tantas veces."

Ella lo mira con los labios apretados en una fina línea. "Estaré bien. Lo prometo. Sólo necesito un poco de asistencia."

Peter está a punto de protestar, cuando MJ comienza a perforar su traje finamente con el filo de una de sus garras. ¿Son aquellas auténticas garras de gato, como algún tipo de superpoder mutante, o son parte de la tecnología del traje de gata negra?

Sin embargo, Peter no puede detenerse mucho a analizar aquello, porque segundos después puede ver debajo de la tela negra del traje de Black Cat, y la imagen frente a sus ojos no es con la que había soñado tantas veces. Donde debería estar la suave piel morena de MJ, hay una grave herida teñida de rojo, el color oscurecido por el tinte de la noche, pero alarmante de todas formas.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Inquiere, ira coloreando su voz. Un recuerdo de MJ preguntándole lo mismo en otro universo hace eco en su cabeza.

"Alguno de los matones de Fisk." Exhala ella. De repente suena como que le falta el aire. Probablemente hasta ese momento ha caído en cuenta de la gravedad de la herida. "En fin, si no me equivoco, sólo tengo que ejercer presión aquí-"

Por primera vez en su vida, Peter Parker se desmaya.

*

Peter despierta en el mismo edificio donde se le apareció Doctor Strange por primera vez.

Aún tiene la respiración acelerada por la situación que acaba de vivir en el universo paralelo. Peter se quita la máscara, respirando profundamente el aire frío. Sus manos se revuelven inquietas, desesperadas por buscar a MJ, por tocarla, sólo para asegurarse de que está sana y salva.

Doctor Strange está de pie frente a él, analizando su rostro con las manos unidas tras su espalda. Su postura le hace recordar a Mr. Spock.

"¿Ella va a estar bien? Es decir, donde quiera que ella esté, hay otro Peter que la va a ayudar, ¿no es así?"

Strange suspira dramáticamente. El cielo sigue igual de despejado como estaba antes de que Peter viajara unas cuatro veces al pasado, pero es evidente que han pasado unas cuantas horas.

"Sí. Para cada Michelle Jones, en cada universo, hay un Peter Parker. Ya sea para bien o para mal."

Peter casi sonríe ante aquello, pero no logra deshacerse de la sensación de angustia. Extrañamente, Strange le dedica una mirada de comprensión.

"Creo que fue suficiente con los pasados probables y universos paralelos. Es momento de que te enfrentes a la realidad."

Antes de que Peter pueda decir nada, Strange abre un portal enorme en medio del tejado. Al otro lado se puede ver a MJ con los auriculares puestos y caminando con los ojos pegados a un libro.

Peter quiere advertirle que está a punto de atravesar un portal que la va a llevar al tejado de uno de los edificios más altos de Nueva York, pero en cuestión de segundos ella ya está a su lado, aún con los ojos pegados al libro.

El portal se cierra, y MJ sigue caminando. Peter se apresura a lanzarle una telaraña para evitar que caiga por la orilla del edificio.

Ella finalmente despega la mirada de su libro, se quita un auricular, echa un vistazo a su alrededor, y le dedica una mirada escéptica a Peter.

"Qué hago aquí y quién es el perdedor de la capa roja."

"No es una capa, es un manto." Corrige Doctor Strange, y el _manto_ , que parece tener vida propia, se revuelve indignado.

Michelle se dedica a juzgarlo en silencio, hasta que Strange suspira dramáticamente. "Ya me he involucrado demasiado en dramas adolescentes por el día de hoy. Continuaré con mi trabajo real, que consiste en _proteger el universo._ Suerte, chico araña."

"¡Muchas gracias, Señor Strange!" Agradece Peter, ofreciéndole una mano para despedirse. "Espero que nos veamos de nuevo."

Strange alza una ceja, ignorando su mano. "Yo no. Adiós a ti también, chica intimidante. Tengo la horrible sensación de que te seguiré viendo en el futuro."

"Probablemente. Tengo planeado ser presidenta del universo en el 2034." Anuncia MJ, arrancándole una sonrisa a Peter.

Strange y su manta los miran con desaprobación antes de desaparecer entre un montón de chispas y luces que parecen sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción.

Peter mira a MJ sin saber qué decir, pero ella simplemente se sienta en la orilla del edificio y vuelve a abrir su libro.

"¿Día ocupado, Spidey?" Murmura ella sin mucho interés.

Peter sonríe, dejándose caer a su lado. A sus pies, la ciudad de Nueva York sigue corriendo como siempre.

"He estado viajando a lo que Doctor Strange llamaba pasados probables y a un par de lo que creo que eran universos paralelos."

MJ lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, antes de pasar la página. "Cool. ¿No creaste una paradoja en el espacio-tiempo?"

Peter se encoge de hombros, observando su perfil. Se siente tan bien tenerla aquí a su lado; a la MJ auténtica: del pasado, el presente, y ojalá el futuro. "Espero que no. Pero fue tan - es decir, fue _muy_ loco."

Michelle cierra el libro, como resignada a oír sus historias sobrenaturales, y recuesta la cabeza en una mano para mirarlo fijamente. Peter adora contemplar la manera en que la luz del sol le ilumina el rostro.

"Así que fue más como un capítulo de Rick y Morty."

Peter no lo había pensado así hasta ese momento. "Wow, realmente lo fue. ¡Soy el Morty de Doctor Strange!"

MJ le dedica una mirada exasperada, pero las comisuras de sus labios se mueven un poco como si estuviera ahogando una sonrisa.

"En fin," Continúa Peter, observando el celaje. Ha comenzado a atardecer. "Gracias a eso recopilé varios datos que en cierto modo confirman mi hipótesis."

"¿Y esa famosa hipótesis sería?"

En vez de contestar a su pregunta, Peter comienza a enumerar sus descubrimientos. "Número uno: _Tú_ piensas que _yo_ soy adorable."

MJ resopla. "Sigue haciéndote ilusiones."

Peter decide ignorar ese comentario para continuar con sus revelaciones. Es obvio que ella lo va a negar, pero él ya no tiene dudas. "Número dos: Nuestra amistad nunca ha sido normal. Quiero decir, siempre hemos tenido una relación más profunda y cercana que la que hay entre dos amigos."

MJ frunce el ceño. Parece no estar comprendiendo a dónde quiere llegar Peter con todo esto. Él continúa.

"Número tres: Te preocupas mucho por mí y me cuidas siempre que puedes. Y la verdad es que ahora lo entiendo mejor porque estuve en tu posición." Explica, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar el miedo que sintió al ver a MJ en peligro. Ella parece leerlo en sus ojos, y su mirada se suaviza una fracción.

"Y número cuatro," Termina, tratando de aliviar la tensión y la expectativa que se ha formado debido a su monólogo. "Te ves increíble en cualquier universo que existas. Verte vestida con un traje de licra negro hasta superó la escena de Leia con el bikini dorado, es decir-"

MJ le da un golpe en el brazo, con bastante fuerza a decir verdad.

"¡Auch!" Lloriquea Peter, frotándose la zona lastimada con resentimiento.

"No tengo idea de a qué clase de mundos alternos estuviste viajando o qué clase de drogas te dieron-"

"Um, en realidad eran universos paralelos, y un par de eventos en el pasado que no estoy muy seguro de cómo-"

"Como sea, Parker, déjame hablar." Interrumpe MJ. Está levemente sonrojada. Peter jamás creyo llegar a vivir para ver eso. "En fin. Lo que me estás dando a entender es que según lo que viste, llegaste a la conclusión de que tú y yo podemos llegar a ser más que amigos."

Peter está acostumbrado a la manera de hablar tan directa que tiene MJ, pero aún así no puede evitar que lo tome por sorpresa el tono serio de su voz y la intensidad de su mirada.

"Bueno, sí. No es una ocurrencia nueva. Lo he pensado desde hace, como, mil años. Pero no pensaba que fuera correspondido." Articula cuidadosamente. MJ asiente despacio. El corazón de Peter late más fuerte que nunca.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Anuncia ella, y vuelve a abrir su libro.

"¿De acuerdo? ¿Con qué específicamente?" Presiona Peter. Ella deja caer la cabeza en su hombro, aún leyendo, y Peter se queda completente quieto. Tiene miedo de que al más mínimo movimiento, ella cambie de opinión y se aleje. Su champú huele a sandía. El viento le alborota los rizos que le hacen cosquillas en la cara.

"Con lo que sea, Parker. Cálmate un poco." Murmura ella, y presiona un beso en su cuello. Peter exhala. Lo más probable es que a Michelle Jones no le importa nada porque ya conoce todos los secretos del universo.

"Está bien." Acepta él, rodeándola con un brazo. Ella se acurruca más cómodamente a su costado. Peter le echa una ojeada al libro que reposa en las rodillas de Michelle.

"Espera un momento. ¿Estás leyendo _Twilight_?"

Ella se tensa levemente a su lado. "Uh, claro que no."

"¿Acaso acabas de decir _uh_?" Carcajea Peter.

"Por supuesto que no, perdedor." Gruñe Michelle, dandole un codazo. Peter no puede parar de reír.

"¿Qué sigue después de esto? ¿50 Sombras de Grey?"

"Ya basta, tonto. Vas a arruinar mi reputación. Lo estoy leyendo con fines científicos. Tengo pensado escribir un artículo analizando-"

"Claro."

"Comparando-"

"Lógicamente."

"Eres el idiota más grande de todos." Objeta ella. Pero está riendo también. Está riendo _de verdad_ , Peter puede escuchar el melodioso tono de su risa;  ver las arruguitas bajo sus ojos. Es una escena digna de una pintura.

"Te quiero," Explica Peter, enredando un rizo rebelde en su dedo pulgar. Siempre ha querido hacer eso. 

Ella gira la cabeza apenas un poco, presionando los labios suavemente contra la palma de su mano. "Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja." Suspira dramáticamente.

"Oh por dios, MJ. Si sigues citando Twilight voy a tener que lanzarte de este edificio."

"No harías eso." Afirma ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, no lo haría." Ríe Peter, el cariño nublando su vista.

Es absolutamente imposible, decide Peter, que exista algo más satisfactorio en este mundo o en cualquier otro, que besar la sonrisa de Michelle Jones.

 

*

 

EL FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> título derivado de la canción sunflower por post malone y swae lee. 
> 
> este trabajo no ha sido revisado, así que cualquier error es mío. 
> 
> no sé nada de ciencia, así que si hay alguna cosa que escribí y no tiene sentido, me disculpo; peter es el científico, no yo. jajajaja
> 
> comentarios y votos son eternamente agradecidos <3 gracias por leer!


End file.
